1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a chain conveyor apparatus and, particularly, to a chain conveyor apparatus that provides a better engagement between chains and sprockets at different heights.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly in factory and warehouse settings, articles are moved from one place to another by a chain conveyor apparatus. The chain conveyor apparatus includes two sprockets and a chain rotatably connected to the sprockets. When conveying the articles between locations of differing heights, the sprockets need to be positioned at different heights. However, gravity of the chain and pressing force of the conveyed articles will cause one portion of the chain adjacent to the sprockets to easily break away from the sprockets reducing productivity and causing costly damage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.